The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,459 is related to this specification, which discusses delaying the sending of acknowledgements of messages (commonly referred to as “acks”) on the server side.